


Fall

by phoenix545



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Mentions of past mpreg, Omega Verse, alphaTakinoue, alphaUkai, mentions of teenage pregnancy, omegaShimada, omegaTakeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix545/pseuds/phoenix545
Summary: Fall has always been a...rough time for Sensei...Ukai wants to learn why.





	Fall

There was a slight breeze, giving them both chills as they stood out on his balcony at night. They stood in silence, he lit another cigarette, and both enjoyed the winter night, listening to crickets chirp off in the distance. The cold burned his nose, numbed his finger tips, but the warmth he got from the smoke gave him comfort. His eyes averted over to his friend, realizing that he hadn't asked for a cigarette the whole time they've been out here.  
  
"Want one?" he offered, holding  out the box. Takinoue shook his head.  
  
"Nah, thanks though." Ukai raised an eyebrow to this.  
  
"Huh? Why?" they've been smoking together since high school, and he knows for a fact Takinoue was not one to turn down a cigarette.  
  
The other blonde let out a long sigh "Don't tell Makoto I told you, but…" he trailed off "We're going to have a baby, so I'm trying to quit smoking."  
  
His eyes went wide, and he choked on the ash. "B-baby?!" he stuttered, still coughing.  
  
Takinoue gave a small smile, rubbing the back off his neck, facing the other direction. "Thanks, it kind of came a big shock to us."  
  
"I can only imagine, you two aren't even married yet!" he pointed out. "Are you going too soon?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to try to get married in two months, before he starts showing. Or else his family will have my ass for knocking him up before marriage. So, if you would keep this on the down low for now, we'd appreciate it."  
  
Ukai nodded, bringing another cigarette to his lips. Comfortable silence fell over them again, but he still couldn't believe it. His two best friends were going to be married and have a kid. Damn…he never realized until now how old they're all getting. He can still remember when they were all in high school, playing on the volleyball team. Time…time surely does fly by too quickly…  
  
"I'm happy for you two, it's about damn time you guys got married." he said, looking up at the sky.  
  
Takinoue gave a smile "Thanks." he said "You got anyone in mind?"  
  
He let out a long sigh "Nah…not yet…" he's never been into dating, not even in high school, too busy with volleyball to care about that sort of thing. He doesn't even think he's even been in a relationship ever.  
  
"You'll find someone." the other alpha assured.  
  
"…maybe…" he mumbled, feeling another breeze burn his skin as it brushed by his exposed skin.

* * *

  
It was regular afternoon practice on Friday, the boys were hard at work, Tanaka and Nishinoya were being morons like always, Daichi told them to knock it off, Sugawara shook his head, Hianta admired the two senpai's, Kageyama said he was being an dumbass, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made snarky remarks in the background, Asahi stood back with a smile, everything was going as it normally did. The only thing that wasn't normal was the fact that sensei still hadn't shown up yet, though Ukai thought maybe he got caught up in a meeting. About fifteen minutes, the other arrived. When he walked in, the omega looked awful, with dark bags under his eyes, he appeared as if he hasn't slept in days. He loomed over to stand next to him, like he always did. His normal happy dorky smile, was nonexistent.  
  
"I'm sorry for being late, I…" he whispered, barely hearable "I got…distracted." the brunette smiled up at him, however anyone would be able to tell it was forced, no matter how much the man tried to cover it up.  
  
"It's fine, long day?"  
  
"…you could say…"  
  
"Did…did um…something happen?" he asked with a ball in his throat. Maybe that would help, to talk about it.  
  
Sensei clenched the front of his pants, his body was trembling, and tears started to heavily run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…but…I'm going home." he grabbed his stuff quickly.  
  
"Sensei wait!" it was too late, the gym door shut. He felt a pang of guilt hit him in the chest, had he said something to upset him?  
  
Asahi trotted up to him "It's alright coach…fall is a…a hard time for sensei…" he explained, making the older alpha raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why?"

"No one knows..." Daichi said "He doesn't say...."

Ukai turned back to the closed gym door, the guilt in his chest didn't go away. He felt...awful, letting sensei leave in such a distress like that, he'll have to make it up to him tomorrow by taking him out for some drinks, he may need it more than anyone. He got everyone back to focusing on practice, but his mind was still on the brunette. Wondering if he was alright, if he's going to get home okay, he doesn't know when he started to care so much. The question that was poking at him the most was the same one everyone else was thinking, what makes fall so hard for sensei? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first Haikyuu fic X3!!!! 
> 
> thank you all for reading :)!


End file.
